


Three Dragon Fuckers

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, HTTYD - Freeform, I call them Aquatic Furies because I made them what I think Light Furies should have been, I created a Night Fury/Light Fury pack fight me, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sorry, this was posted for reasons. And I'm also not sorry.
Kudos: 1





	1. Pip and Will

On Pip’s first solo trip he landed on an island and nearly roared in surprise when a sword stuck into a tree where he was about to walk. He turns his gaze to see a frightened, human his mother called them, he had a dark blue get up the same color as his eyes. Though the clothes looked like they were trying to fall off. The boy seemed to be trying to be intimidating before he realized his only weapon was in the tree.

Where the dragon was standing by. 

Pip tilts his head. He felt something strong looking at this boy. 

Then it hit him, it was a soulmate bond! He had a human soulmate like his father? If Pip was anyone else, he would’ve frowned that his soulmate was a boy and they probably would not have any children.

But Pip got easily excited and did not know how humans react when they are suddenly snatched up by a dragon.

Besides this poor boy was most likely hungry.

Will was sure the world was ending when that white dragon out of nowhere, grabbed him and took off to the skies. 

Was the dragon going to eat him?

Who would want to eat someone who couldn’t get food easily?

Oh no. There was an island full of dragons. What did this white creature want from him?! Surprisingly, he set him down finally. 

Will just sat down, realizing there was no way he could escape.

The dragon disappears, diving into the water. 

Some black and white dragons tilt their head at him in confusion. Well reassuring to know they wouldn’t attack, more puzzled why a human boy was here. 

The dragon came back...with fish in his mouth. He set it down next to him, Will yelps in shock when he began shooting at the fish.

Oh, he was cooking it-wait how did he know the dragon was a he? 

After he was done, he looked at the boy expectingly. 

Did he expect him to eat fish that was in his mouth?

But he did cook it.

“It’s safe to eat, I promise.”

A human voice!

He eagerly turns his head….oh my gods.

The voice belonged to an adult woman, but...THERE was a huge white dragon standing behind her. 

“I’m very sorry my son grabbing you and well kidnapped you. Please, eat the fish and I’ll explain.”

Will hesitantly obeyed, the fish actually did taste good. 

“Alright, Pip probably flew off with you because you either looked hungry or...the soul bond.”

“...A soul bond?”

“Yes, it’s a soul connection between humans and dragons. Dragons can sense it and that boy gets excited easily. I probably should’ve told him to talk it out with the human first since they will scream if snatched.” 

Will glances at Pip. The white dragon was dancing…? Apparently, he was really happy.

“Of course I did not expect him to find a soulmate, I found mine by waking up on this island with no memory as a child-”

“You’ve been here since...you were a child?” 

“Yes, I just had to learn to speak English to communicate with humans since clothes are not for sale on this island.”

Will was startled when Pip suddenly laid next to him.

 _But...why all this for a bond._ He thought doubtfully. 

**_I’m sorry, did I take you away from your pack?_ **

Will freezes. Did the dragon just talk to him? He figures to think a thought to him since that’s how Pip spoke to him that way.

_My pack?_

**_Yes, your mother, father, kin._ **

_I...Don’t have one._

**_I’m sorry, why are you upset about the bond then? I couldn’t just leave you there to die._ **

_Is this bond thing a real thing?_

**_Yes, of course. My parents have one too._ **Pip gestures with his tail at the woman and the huge dragon.

Wait...a human had dragon children...with a dragon?

“A bond is not about mating if that’s what you’re thinking,” she smiles slightly, “it’s more than that. It’s a deep connection that lasts for a lifetime.”

 _Well, I’m glad I wasn’t picked up for_ _that_ _then._ Will attempted to lighten up, he was beginning to grow comfortable around Pip. Maybe it was the bond.

 **_We’re the same age! Too young for that sort of thing!_ **Pip sounded embarrassed and flustered all at once. 

Will honestly never had friends so maybe he could give this a chance.


	2. Jen and Claudia

Jen met Claudia when she got caught in a trap. She stayed still since moving might end up in a lost limb or tail.

The wavy orange headed teenager looked frightened, not because of the sight of a dragon, but weirdly enough...the sight of a dragon in a trap. She snarls slightly as the other inches close.

“I’m not going to harm you, I promise.”

Jen looks into her light brown eyes. 

Before nodding decidedly. 

The girl did free her. Jen eyes her carefully.

**_Forgive me for the sudden question, but have you heard of soul-bonding?_ **

Claudia was surprised and shocked. She heard rumors...but is that why the dragon suddenly trusted her to release her? 

**_No, it’s because you’re honest and when I looked into your eyes, I knew you were telling the truth._ **

_ I’ve heard of it. _

**_...Would you like to come with me, I understand if you don’t. You probably have friends and family...or are you like Pip’s mate, none of that?_ **

Hold on, this dragon actually knew someone who went through a soulbond? It had to be real then.

_ Actually...I live alone out here. I’m out here to free dragons and well my friends thought I was insane and my family disowned me for it. So yes, I would like to. _

**_Great, though, I should say, I’d rather carry you halfway there._ **

_ I understand. You’ve never had anyone on your back. _

The dragon did only what could be described as a smile. 

**_I see we’ll get along just fine._ **


	3. Littlenose and Cathy

Littlenose thinks her and this human got off to a really bad start. She wasn’t attacked, but her green eyes were set in a glare as she held her blade in her direction.

Though both were distracted when they heard a noise, one that Littlenose was nervous of. 

Hunters. 

The human tensed seeing them. 

_ Not again, not again, I’m not going to fight those dragons to the death again, I’m not going to be locked up again. _

The big Night Fury pauses before dashing.

_ To be fair the fury probably thought I was trying to kill it, I wouldn’t be surprised if they just left.  _

**_Female. Now get on my back, hurry!_ **

Cathy did not bother arguing, the ship was getting closer. She put her sword away and jumps on the fury’s back. She right away takes off for the skies. 

Damn, she’s fast, she had flown right into the clouds.

“I have to ask, why did you save me? I basically threatened your life.”

**_Because I heard your thoughts, I’m not a heartless dragon. Hunters are cruel dragon killers. I hope they retreat since I don’t want to lead them to my pack._ **

“Your pack?”

**_Yes, my family._ **

Hours she flew, the air felt nice. It was hard to believe she had threatened this dragon, she felt comfortable. 

**_So what will you do now? You escaped and now in the middle of a forbidden land._ **

“Hmm...may I come with you?”

**_Of course! There are three humans on the island, each connected to their soulmate. The soulbond._ **

“Soulbond?”

**_Human and dragon connected for a lifetime, working well together._ **

“By chance, are we soul bonded since you saved me? And read my mind?” 

**_Oh, yes, I’m glad you brought it up. I was a little nervous to bring it myself. The second human was scared and doubtful of it, though the third one was more knowledgeable about it._ **

Cathy couldn’t help but laugh. ****

**_You are the fastest to jump to the point._ **

How could you not but feel pride at that?


	4. Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Will and Pip are older in this.

Helda and Snowfall were going out to get food or just go flying, she never said which. 

"Will, Pip!" 

"What?" He sits up, previously he had been leaning back against Pip.

"If you do anything, do it in the water cave."

"Do what?" He asked, very well knowing what the woman was talking about. 

"You know what I mean! Do you think everyone enjoys watching you two mate in the open?"

"They're just jealous." Will insisted.

Helda rolls her eyes and her and Snowfall take off into the distance. 

Cathy, who had been listening, laughs. "No one is jealous, you cowardly asked if 'it' could get stuck in you."

Will glares as Pip does the same. 

"Just for that, we will do it near a cave."

Later Cathy and Littlenose were chasing after a frightened Will and Pip. 

Scared because they would catch up since Littlenose was fast.

"I did not mean do it in front of our cave!"

"In...in our defense, you laughed at us!"

**Don't forget the reasonable dragon mating concern.** Pip reminds his soulmate.

_Right, that too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly the funniest thing I've written today.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I an expert at dragon writing?  
> No.


End file.
